I Saw Brother Kissing Mrs Clause
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: NEW VERSION OF THE HIT SONG 'I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUSE! A must read!Read and review! QUICKLY! LOL Thank you


I Saw Brother Kissing Mrs. Clause

It was Christmas Eve. I was lying there thinking of all the gifts Santa would bring. I never expected what I got. I heard a noise come from my brothers room so I stood and walked to my door. He was closing his door and heading for the stairs, I, who was curious, followed. I sat there staring at him as he opened the living room door. Kagome stood there smiling. I heard her say, 'Merry Christmas' and kiss him. He pulled her in from the falling snow and sat her on the couch. He made a fire and sat beside her. She handed him a present and looked up from her spot. Oh no she caught me. I made way for my room when I heard her call me down. "Shippo come here please!" I sighed and walked to the stairs.

"Hiya Kagome." I love Kagome, but brother hated when I came around when she was here. She always laughed and shooed him. I crawled on her lap and hugged her. She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Here you go Ship." My nickname rolled off her tongue. I love my nickname. My brother calls me pest, runt, brat, and rarely Shippo. Kagome just calls me little man, tough guy, Ship, and her little guy. Never has she called me Shippo, but that's okay because all her nicknames make me happy. She handed me a gift. I thanked her and ripped it open.

"OH WOW! Arigato Kagome! I love it!" I had just received the best gift ever! Kagome had just given me the newest game on market. 'THE BOUNCER'. It is known to be the highest ranked game in Tokyo! I hugged her and thanked her again before jumping off to my room. I heard her giggle and my brother grip. Inuyasha is just a butt! I put the game in and started to play. I got really tired and decided to go to bed. Kagome came to my door.

"Little man? Are you tired?" I nodded. She picked me up and kissed my forehead. "Then I'll tuck you in." She put me in my bed, turned of my game and T.V, and tucked me in tight. I smiled. "Ship I'll be back tomorrow morning to bring you my families gifts for you and we'll go play in the snow." I smiled. I love to play in the snow. I hugged her and thanked her one last time before she turned off my light and shut me door. I love Kagome. I thought for just a little more about Christmas morning before falling to sleep.

**!MIDNIGHT!**

I woke up fast as a noise awoke me. I was scared because it was really dark. No lights, no flashlight, no night light. I made my way for the door. It wasn't too hard after I climbed off my bed I saw the small red light seep under my door frame. I opened the door and walked to the stairs. Inuyasha was standing there with a girl. It wasn't Kagome either. I covered my mouth. I was breathing heavily for some odd reason and as soon as I did I saw the unbelievable. The girl, who was dressed in a red outfit with white trimmings, was pulled off her feet and her lips to my brother. I covered my eyes. 'Poor Kagome!' I thought. This chick had on white knee high boots, a short red skirt with white trimming on the bottom, a red tank with white trimmings also, and a red hat. Her hair was long and black, but I couldn't see her face. I then knew who it was. "Mrs. Clause..." I whispered. I ran to my room. "Oh Kagome is gonna be mad!" I grabbed my walkie talkie and tried to call Kagome from next door. Maybe she could help me get Inuaysha back for cheating on her. I dropped the walkie talkie. "Kagome would be very mad and cry. I don't want to see her cry." I put it up and walked to the stairs again. I was mad.

**I saw brother kissing Mrs. Clause**

**Underneath the mistletoe last night**

**He didn't see me creep**

**Down the stairs to have a peep**

**He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep**

I ran through all my spy gear. Maybe I could get rid of her and not let Kagome find out. I grabbed so many gizmos it wasn't funny. I had water guns, silly string, and all kinds of ballons. Okay so maybe not spy gear but you get the point. I snook back to the stairs and peered over the railing. I gaged.

**Then I saw brother tickle Mrs. Clause**

**Underneath the chin so creamy and light**

**Oh what a laugh it would have been **

**If Kagome had only seen**

**Brother kissing Mrs. Clause last night**

I grinned at the image of Kagome bestowing sit commands on Inuaysha for cheating on her. It was my secret that Inuyasha didn't know I knew. I grinned wider and took a picture. Then I aimed my water gun. He must of sensed me because he whipped up and looked at me. It was dark, so maybe he didn't see. I pulled the trigger and hit not Mrs. Clause, but Inuyasha. I gasped. "UH-OH." I took off running.

**I saw brother kissing Mrs. Clause**

**Underneath the mistletoe last night**

**He didn't see me creep**

**Down the stairs to have a peep**

**He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep**

He came after me. I ran like no tomorrow. I jumped my bed and hid under it. He found me. He pulled me by my leg and stared at me with gold orbs and a wet angry face. I smiled. "Hi brother. Lovely night isn't it? I was just seeing if Santa came yet." I gulped and looked at him. His red face now calm. He set me on my bed and looked down on me.

"**Listen runt. I don't know what you saw, but you have it all wrong. That girl down **there... err... well never mind. Just go to sleep and wait till tomorrow. Kagome will be here really early. Try not to be so nosy next time." He smiled, ruffled my hair, and walkedout. I, again, followed. I rested against the railing and watched as the chick took off her hat and turn around.

"You were nice to him weren't you?" She asked. It was Kagome! I smiled. Inuyasha was right. Nothing to worry about. I smiled and blew her a kiss and went to bed. Inuaysha wrapped around her.

"Yeah I was. Now where's my kiss Mrs. Clause?"He grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I ran off to my bedroom and snuggled up. I waited for tomorrow morning It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**!MORNING!**

I awoke with a major good mood. I ran down the stairs to see Kagome and Inuyasha cuddled on the couch. Kagome was still in her outfit and Inuyasha still in his yesterday clothes. I smiled and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She awoke and smiled.

"Hey Ship. What are you..." She looked down and sighed. "darn it was suppose to be a surprise. " I smiled.

"It was Kagz!" I hugged her. "It was a great surprise!" I said running to the gifts. "What better way to receive gifts from not Santa, but his wife!" I laughed. "Inuaysha you big lazy dog! Get up it's Christmas!" I threw a pillow at him and Kagome laughed.

"What's I do! Sorry! I was just..." He growled when he saw Kagome and me laughing at him. He pulled Kagz down to his chest and kissed her. He tossed a pillow over to me and hit me square in the head. I groaned. Kagome laughed.

"Now open them gifts!" She dove into them. I giggled at how childish she looked. She is nineteen, Inuyasha is twenty, and me? Well I'm five and this is all how my Christmas went. Now excuse me while I rip open the rest of my gifts!

**Then I saw brother tickle Mrs. Clause**

**Underneath the chin so creamy and light**

**Oh what a laugh it would have been**

**If Kagome had only seen**

**Brother kissing Mrs. Clause last night**

!END!

A/N: How did you like! I hope you loved it. **I don't own Inuyasha nor the song. I just came up with the title and made a few adjustments in the song.** I hope you enjoyed it! **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
